My Little Alice
by druglordhoney
Summary: One-shot. It's Halloween again and Jasper's just honestly hoping to see his pretty dancer. She doesn't know he exists but he lives for the glimpse of one Mary Alice. He's leather and cigarettes, she's ballet and sunshine, and after one year of silence- all he really wants is to finally make her his.


**My Little Alice**

**Halloween. Oneshot. All Human. Jasper muses about the girl of his dreams.**

* * *

Mary Alice was my polar opposite. I was grease and war, chaos and confusion and she was fucking make-up, peace, puppies and unicorns.

Just the same, she made me feel like gold. Too bad she didn't even know that I existed.

I met her one fateful evening when she appeared at my doorstep during Halloween. The memory brought a shit-eating grin to my face.

It was October thirty-first and we were in our Junior year of high school. We were fucking seventeen years old for Christ' sake! The doorbell had rung and my ten year old dork of a brother, James, excitedly ran to it, yelling 'trick or treaters!' on the way. He was wearing a Spider-Man costume and hollered at me to bring over the candies. I begrudgingly carried the massive bowl of sweets when I saw her.

She was wearing a blue dress, white apron, and had ribbons in her hair. She was Alice in Wonderland and I almost cracked a smile at her lack of originality. Almost. Her hand was in the hand of a little girl who was in a princess costume and my brother grabbed the little girl's hand eagerly.

"Come on Cynthia! I have cookies inside too!" I was appalled at James' balls in approaching this girl and silently saluted my dweeb. Why, I thought him well after all. I showed Alice in and was shocked when she showed me attitude.

"Look, Jasper Whitlock, we aren't friends and we sure as hell don't talk. But my sister begged me to take her to your house for your brother and to dress up so she doesn't feel silly and hell if I'd ever deny her anything so you can just shut up and -"

I burst out laughing before she even finished her rant. "I didn't even say anything!" I cackled and she almost broke a smile. I offered her juice and cupcakes and we spent the next hour talking. Soon enough she had to go and that was that.

We didn't talk ever again for the remaining year.

It happened on a cold Saturday evening, on October thirty first of our Senior year. It was Halloween again and as much as I wished Cynthia would visit James, I wouldn't know either way. The entire Senior year was invited to Emmett McCarty's Halloween Party. I usually didn't do parties but since Alice was a cheerleader, I figured she'd be here and all I wanted was a glimpse of her. Just one glimpse.

It was as if my life depended on my dosage of Alice Cullen.

I had always been the quiet one in these social events. In no means was I a loser but I simply didn't care enough for the charade of enjoying my company. Honesty, I hated my company. The only people I spent time with were Emmett and Rosalie and Edward. But Edward recently got together with a fair girl from his biology class, and knowing my boy, I expected him to dump her ass within a week. Surprisingly, she was a keeper and I have grown fond of listening to her and her jokes. In hindsight, seeing Edward settle down made me want different things. Seeing him happy, the brooding, self-flagellating bastard was happy- I couldn't help but feel bitter. I wanted to be happy, too. And I wanted to be happy with Alice.

She was a loud one; she was fierce, feisty, friendly, flirty, funny- no amount of the 'F' alliteration allowed me to describe her fully. She was smart, witty, popular, and artistic. Why, she was everybody's friend, every boy's wish, and every girl's envy. However, she was naïve, she was impatient, and she never showed interest towards anyone or anything, she would find you cute, like a kid saw a shiny toy- and that was that. Alice was dispassionate, just existing, barely living- despite all her perfections. She was complex, and my polar opposite, and I loved it even more. Maybe I was reading into her character a little too much, but I always felt like there was a dead fire burning behind her grayish-green eyes. As if it was there, waiting to be reignited. Like, she was just waiting for life to be pumped back into her petite body. Nevertheless, slowly I came to realize that as time passed, I loved her even more. Although we haven't had any other contact besides the one we had, the exact same night exactly a year ago.

So, I sat alone in a corner (as usual) waiting for the hours to pass. I didn't want to go home just yet. I had been sitting outside the porch, peering through inside for three long hours when she suddenly came, entering the hall with a dancer's lithe, not quite just walking like the rest of the world, she had a bounce and would occasionally spin and twirl, having her cheerful friends following behind her. She twirled to the catering section and was engulfed in a massive hug by Emmett. A slight pang of jealousy hit me but I brushed it off quickly. Emmett was very much in love with his girlfriend. He was taken. He was taken. He was taken.

I was still at the back porch of Emmett's house when her step brother, Edward, came in with his girlfriend. I nodded at both of them, offering Edward a cigarette to which he declined. He hoisted his girl up the bar on the porch and before they began making out, I extinguished my smoke, ready to leave.

"Jas, she's looking for you, by the way." The pretty brunette, Isabella, was the one who called out to me. Now, I don't know where she got the figurative balls to call me Jas, or anything but Jasper, but she was the girlfriend of one of the only guys I tolerate in Forks High, so I let it pass.

"Thanks, bye E." I nodded at both of them again, and just in time before I saw Edward clutch her waist tightly and their kiss begin. Within a few moments, a tiny hand shot out to grab my wrist, and there, in all her glory, stood Alice.

She was in her cheerleading uniform, short, blue and gold, except she was wearing a knife on her head, which suggested she was a dead cheerleader.

"So, what movie is this from?" I lamely gestured at her outfit and she grinned, "Megan Fox from Jennifer's Body. Yourself?"

"John Travolta, Grease."

Bell tinkles sounded in the air when she giggled and shook her head at me. That's not good enough, silly. You simply look emo. Can I fix you up?"

It really was her. The girl who plagued my every thought, asleep and awake for the past year… I cleared my throat to regain a bit of composure before I started to speak again, "So… how would you fix me up?"

"Just adding a bit more character," She giggled and took out a black pencil, dubbing it, "The guy liner."

No amount of self-chant, prayer, deep breaths, yoga, or meditation could have prepared me for what happened next. Her fingers gently probed at my face, I felt the pressure of the pen and it was very possible that she drew Barbie symbols on my face and I wouldn't have cared. All I cared about was that little Alice was reaching on her toes to try and reach my face, and she was touching me willingly. She stared at me for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and gently put her hand on my chest.

"I've been waiting for you a long time, Mister."

"I'm sorry ma'm."

Just like that, she rose on her toes and kissed me.

Sugar and spice, mint and vanilla, sparkles and ashes, glitter and dust, molten gold and cackling fire. We were every paradox in the book. She was a cheerleader, I didn't care. I stuck to my Vans and Leather Jackets, a cigarette hanging by my lips- she wore frills and lace, pompoms at her arms. I was calm and collected, she was excited over everything. She was ying, I was yang, and that kiss, was as comparable to snow as melting lava.

I was Jasper, and she was my Alice

Fin.

* * *

**Check out my other stories, too! Thank you. **


End file.
